<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beefcake Sensei: The Model Anbu by mandapandabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372292">Beefcake Sensei: The Model Anbu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug'>mandapandabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beefcake Sensei [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Umino Hours, Extreme dieting, F/F, First time F/F love, Iruka is a model, Kakashi is jealous, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, overzealous fanclub, sensual massages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade decides to capitalize on Iruka's popularity so help bring some much needed good press to the ANBU. She doesn't realize until it's much too late that by putting our beefy, thicck sweetie in the lime-light, she also put him in a lot of danger. Will his obsessive fan Club be OK that he and Kakashi are starting to get more serious? probably not. Whatever will they do about it?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beefcake Sensei [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I must make a note to thank and credit <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail">llsilvertail</a> for the original plot idea and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntechToddhead/pseuds/TurntechToddhead">TurntechToddhead</a> for some subsequent great ideas. Also acknowledge discussions in the Umino Hours Discord for the inspiration! They really brought it with the original idea.... but I went to... other places with it haha. Sorry not sorry?<br/>It became very long so I broke it up into some semblance of "chapters". I just wanted to help break it up a little bit for the readers, but I didn't write it with the intension of chapters... so take it for what it is haha.<br/>I hope y'all like it. I am not sure the style fits as well into the Beefcake series, but it is supposed to be directly following <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048670">The Challenge and the Reward</a> which is part 2 of the Beefcake series. That makes this the new part 3. I'm trying to keep things chronological, but to be honest, I have no clue where this would all fall in canon hahaha... whoops? We have fun don't we?<br/>If you haven't read that and don't want to (pout) then the only thing you need to know is that Iruka is ripped, he was coerced into a body building competition, and he won. Also he got Kakashi to ask him on a date after... Oh Iruka...</p><p>NOTES: It's important for some details that you have seen all the anime. If not I will fill those details in here:<br/>-Ayame and Teuchi (the ramen ppl) has seen under Kakashi's mask while he was eating<br/>-Iruka has a Sonar-like ability to "see" sounds. Well, it isn't described how he does the thing, but it seemed from the show like he was seeing sound vibrations so I'm going with that<br/>-I always thought that the light barrier was impenetrable from both sides, but in a filler Naruto breaks Iruka's trap on Mizuki and attacks him. I'm going to pretend that didn't happen and the barriers are impenetrable from both sides... more sorry not sorrys<br/>-In fillers, ANBU aren't really all that secret... like good friends seem to tell one another about it, so I'm going with the assumption that ANBU secrecy is like... wildly inconsistent and some people are more closeted than others?<br/>-In the anime it is revealed that Gai asked Hiruzen personally to kick Kakashi out of ANBU. He asked to be added to ANBU first, and when Hiruzen said Gai wasn't suited for the post, he argued that neither was Kakashi. So along with noticing Kakashi being more and more distant and recalling the late Fourth's desire to release Kakashi, Hiruzen finally lets him out of the ANBU... Soo... in here, Kakashi knows that Gai got him out!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I make no money from this. Parody is free and fun!<br/>warnings: There is mention of extreme dieting. Iruka isn't happy about it, and it is not recommended!! But it is Anko, and she is evil to poor Iruka!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iruka-sensei, I have called you in here for a very important mission, the details of which are to remain in this room.”</p><p>Iruka’s heart beat just a little faster at the commanding voice Tsunade directed at him. Only ANBU and S-rank missions were handed out personally by the Hokage. Iruka was neither ANBU nor qualified for S-ranks as a chuunin.</p><p>“Yes, Hokage-sama.” He bowed his head slightly to her. She smiled, charmed as everyone else in the village was by Iruka.</p><p>“After your stunt with the body-building competition, you have become a bit famous in the community.” Iruka blushed at being reminded of his victory at the event. It was over two weeks ago, and he still got stopped on the street occasionally. Rumor had it that many who missed the event were miffed and asking for a repeat.</p><p>“As you know,” Tsunade continued, “ANBU has a little bit of an image problem right now.”</p><p>Iruka nodded. He had heard the rumors spreading throughout the village and in the mission room. An ANBU had gone rogue recently and injured their partner in a domestic dispute. It was handled swiftly, and the civilian partner was quickly healed and put in therapy, but the damage was done for the public image.</p><p>Being ANBU was tough, and breaks happened. Tsunade used the public outrage to convince the council to allow her to implement mandatory therapy sessions and mental check-ups for all the active members. They had to place quite a few on mental health leave, but it was for the best. It did leave Konoha a little vulnerable at the moment, but better worrying about external threats than having to worry about threats from within.</p><p>Now, she had a problem. How to increase the public opinion of ANBU again? This is where Iruka came in.</p><p>“So, we need to do a public image re-branding campaign.” Iruka looked confused at Tsunade. She ignored his look and handed him the mission scroll.</p><p>He took the scroll and opened it, reading the details while standing in front of the Hokage’s desk.</p><p>“You… you want me to… model?” Iruka asked, head cocked to the side, confused and adorable. Tsunade knew she picked the right ninja.</p><p>“We need to increase the public trust in the ANBU again. We firmly believe that with you representing the ANBU on the recruitment posters we will be posting will help immensely.”</p><p>“But… forgive me Tsunade-sama, but… you don’t really need to recruit ANBU. You select them and they agree?”</p><p>“I’m not so cruel as to make someone join the group if they don’t think they can handle it, Iruka-sensei.” Tsunade’s tone left no room for argument. Iruka nodded, that made sense, but he wasn’t sure the ninja she asked knew that. “Anyway, we also want ninja to aspire to be ANBU, right? How will we know anyone is good enough if they don’t work hard enough to get to ANBU level to begin with? The members are not all just natural geniuses, Iruka-sensei.”</p><p>Tsunade gave Iruka a sharp look. He knew why. The Sandaime had constantly told Iruka he could train and become Jounin or ANBU rank if he wanted. He chose his path though and didn’t regret it one bit. Those pipsqueaks he teaches are his life.</p><p>“I understand, Tsunade-sama.” Iruka did, really, but it was just unusual to try and advertise the secret group, so he was just a little off put by the idea. “I guess I just don’t understand why me?”</p><p>Tsunade scoffed, “Iruka, you are possibly the most popular ninja in the village right now.” Iruka looked shocked at the news. Tsunade didn’t really have time to stroke the man’s ego or convince the chronic self-deprecator he was popular.</p><p>“Your presence on the posters will convince the civilians and other ninja that you endorse the ANBU still and they will put a friendly face behind the masks they see. We need the increase in public image right now, and you are obviously not in ANBU so there is no risk of exposing the identities of the current members. This is a mission, Iruka.” She knew throwing in that he would be protecting other ninja would get Iruka to stop questioning the decision.</p><p>Iruka straightened-up at the commanding tone. Tsunade was a very powerful presence when she wanted to be. Iruka felt he would follow her into any battle. It was a good trait for a leader. Strong and confident, yet not cocky and foolhardy.</p><p>“Yes, Hokage-sama.” He bowed and made to exit. The scroll contained all the details he would need to fulfill the mission.</p><p>As he reached the door, Tsunade called out one last remark, “oh, and sensei? Make sure you keep up your physique for the duration of the mission.”</p><p>Iruka sighed. He didn’t plan on letting loose exactly, but he was enjoying getting to eat sweets again since the competition had ended. He guessed it wouldn’t be so bad to get back on some diet. He just hoped it wouldn’t be as intense as last time.</p><p>--</p><p>Iruka had some bad luck. It turned out, Tsunade had assigned Anko as the director of the photoshoot, and his superior for the mission. It meant he had a week of her strict diet and stricter training regime again.</p><p>He was so happy when the week was up, and it was the day of the photoshoot. His nightmare was almost over. The scroll did not mention he would have to do anymore shoots, so he was anxious and excited to get it over with and done well enough to never have to do it again.</p><p>A ninja he didn’t know, named Sukea, was the photographer. There was something about his smile that reminded Iruka of someone, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. All he knew is it made him feel warm inside, like he already trusted the stranger. Sukea had light brown short, messy hair, cute green-grey eyes, and a beauty mark below his lips to the left. Iruka was sure he would have noticed and remembered such a handsome face with purple tattoos running down his eyes. He was very noticeable. Iruka wondered where the cutie had been hiding. He then felt a little bad for thinking so while he was dating Kakashi. Iruka still a hot-blooded man though, and Sukea was attractive.</p><p>Anko pushed Iruka into the dressing room, commanding him to put on the armor quickly before they lost the “light”. Iruka rolled his eyes. Anko was just being difficult and commanding. What was new.</p><p>“I think the director of photography, Sukea-san, would know more about the lighting than you, Anko!” Iruka was very irritable. Anko hadn’t let him eat breakfast that morning and instead he had to do 100 of each, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, squats, and toe-lifts.</p><p>He was cranky all week. Anko had decided that, unlike the muscle building vibes of the previous training, Iruka should be a little lither in this photoshoot. “We don’t want to be too intimidating if the point is to make the ANBU seem more friendly and relatable” was her argument. Practically that meant she had pretty much starved the poor sensei.</p><p>The body always took from muscle reserves first if in starvation mode, not that he had a lot of fat reserves after the previous training, and it made Iruka testy that whole week. His class figured it out day one when he yelled at one of them for munching on an apple during a lesson. They kept all food far away from the classroom after that.</p><p>Iruka felt really guilty for how he had treated Kakashi though. He couldn’t give all the details of the mission, but he had to cancel their third date since he couldn’t go out to eat. He also didn’t want to be around his crush while hangry. He promised the man another date after the shoot on Saturday though. He planned on eating an entire village worth of noodles immediately following this.</p><p>He also was hoping to eat something else after their date. Maybe he would get to see behind the mask finally. So far, they hadn’t had their first kiss, but Iruka knew Kakashi was itching for more. Iruka kept throwing the man flirty looks and flexing just right when he was looking. He knew he had to make Kakashi start the first moves because he didn’t want to misread the man and take his mask off if he wasn’t ready.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he would have the control this week while his mind was dizzy from lack of calories. It was for the best that Kakashi had been gone most of the week on some missions.</p><p>Irruka also was avoiding Kakashi when he was in town. He was sure it was the right choice. He planned to make up for it all soon either way. Maybe not with a stomach full of ramen, as he planned to have tonight, but soon. </p><p>Iruka finished strapping the buckles connecting the breast and back plates of the armor and walked out of the dressing area. There was a make-up artist and a hair stylist who made Iruka sit in a chair as they primped and polished his natural good looks. Iruka had to don a robe for this part, as the artists didn’t want to get anything on the uninform.</p><p>The hair stylist had taken strategic little hairs out of his ponytail and expertly curled them to fall alluringly to frame his face. They didn’t try to put his hair down, which Iruka appreciated, but he wasn’t sure Anko wouldn’t try and get a few shots without the pony anyway. The make-up artist was putting some low and high lights on his face so emphasize his already sharp cheekbones and nose. She painted just a little eyeliner on his top lid and added some mascara, just a little, but Iruka felt his eyes get dry all the same. It was just enough to make sure the lighting wouldn’t wash out his features.</p><p>This was a mission and he resisted tearing up or rubbing his eyes, like the good ninja he was.</p><p>While all this was happening, Sukea was taking a bunch of photographs. He explained it was to practice getting Iruka’s angles before the official posing. Iruka couldn’t help but he charmed by the smile and allowed him to get in closer than he normally would allow a camera.</p><p>When the make-up artist painted a little gloss on his lips, Sukea had snapped about a hundred photos. Iruka pouted slightly at the attention, but secretly was very much enjoying it. He turned to the cameraman when the make-up artist was done with his lips and moved to paint on the ANBU tattoo and made a kissy face. Sukea froze. Iruka had expected him to snap a hundred more pictures, but he only got one before his finger halted on the button. Iruka’s pursed lips turned into a smile as he jumped out of the chair; he maneuvered around brunet and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away. It jolted the man back to the land of the living and he turned to follow.</p><p>Iruka avoided looking at the mirrors, but he was sure he must have looked good. Why else would Sukea be so stricken. Maybe he was just being too bold. He would try to keep it professional from now on. No matter how comfortable he felt with the man, he was a stranger and Iruka should treat him as a colleague.</p><p>--</p><p>They wanted the photoshoot to seem more realistic, so they planned to use some locations throughout the village along with a studio for some black background ones.</p><p>They started in the village, hoping to get all the outdoor ones done while the sun was out and bright. Sukea handed Iruka the ANBU mask of the Hound. He could see the little scratches and nicks on the polished surface and knew that this was the original. How did Sukea have this mask? He knew Hound was retired and it was most likely Kakashi, but that was never confirmed. Maybe the rumors were false. He looked at the man with renewed respect and admiration. He lost that reverie when they arrived at the first location.</p><p>The first location was Ramen Ichiraku, much to Iruka’s chagrin. He was starving and the smell was making him salivate and lose all focus. His stomach growled so loudly that Teuchi laughed loudly. Ayame was in the background blushing as she looked at both Iruka in his ANBU uniform and at Sukea. Iruka didn’t notice when Sukea gestured the universal hush hand signal with his lip and finger at Ayame and winked. He just saw her nod and blush.</p><p>Iruka posed a few times on the stools, Anko directed him into strange positions, from crouching on a stool, to standing at the bar and looking at the camera from behind. She liked that one most since he had his arms up, lifting his mask off his face and onto the top of his head as he smiled to the camera. It showed all of Iruka’s best features, starting with his smile, going down to his sculpted arms, flexing perfectly, all the way down to his shapely ass in those tight black pants.</p><p>Sukea was trying to focus on things like lighting and framing, but instead he couldn’t stop focusing on Iruka’s frame instead.</p><p>They had taken equally as tempting and scintillating photos in the training grounds and in the center square. In the training grounds, Sukea’s favorite shot was Iruka sitting on a tree branch, the light was filtering through the leaves leaving bright and shadowed patches all over his body, his eyes were closed and his smile rivaled the sun. </p><p>In the center of town, they had to sequester the civilians and off-duty ninja away while shooting, but Iruka tried to be courteous. There were some very overzealous people in the crowd, watching Iruka with a look Sukea could only describe as hungry. It made him very uncomfortable and angry, but Sukea didn’t show any of that, Sukea didn’t know Iruka.</p><p>They finally moved to the studio that had been set up in a spare room of the academy for the blank background photos. Sukea suggested they get a few of Iruka at his desk first, which Anko highly approved of. Iruka was secretly grateful he had cleaned off the desk before he left yesterday.</p><p>Anko took some chalk dust on her hand and slapped Iruka’s ass, hard, leaving a white print on the tight dark pants.</p><p>“Anko! What is wrong with you?!” Iruka yelled, but before he could attempt to slap the dust away, Anko grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Pose like you are teaching your students and you don’t know about the handprint,” Anko commanded.</p><p>Iruka glared for all he was worth, but reluctantly followed orders. She was so getting a mission to the swamplands the next time he was working the mission desk.</p><p>Sukea laughed behind his camera at the exchange, smiling encouragingly at the poor abused sensei. Inside, Kakashi was raging mad at Anko for that slap. She would rue the day. But he was also happily ogling the chalk outline, imagining how it would sting his hand to make the same mark on that firm, glorious glut.</p><p>--</p><p>Iruka was exhausted after the shoot so his dinner with Kakashi had been short as Iruka went home to sleep almost immediately after his second bowl of delicious ramen. He didn’t realize posing would take so much effort. But it had all been worth it because the posters were up and Tsunade had congratulated him for his hard work personally. She said the posters were “a huge hit. People are even asking for more!”</p><p>If it meant that the ANBU were not villainized in the village, it was worth it in Iruka’s eyes. He suspected many colleagues and peers of being in the secret group over the years and they were all admirable.</p><p>It only took Tsunade and Anko a week to get all the posters made and dispatched. Iruka didn’t really think it would change his perception in the village, but he was wrong. The day after the posters went up, he had even more people stopping him and asking for autographs or pictures. It was a bit overwhelming, so he started to take the rooftops more often to avoid the civilians and ninja. He figured it would all die down soon enough.</p><p>There was really no time to dwell on it anyway, not with the exams coming up. Iruka was swamped with exam prep, mission room duty, and his own personal life. Dating took time after all.</p><p>Kakashi was often assigned long missions, so when he was in town, they agreed to spend quality time together. Tonight, they had a date, a stroll down by the river at sunset. It was very romantic in Iruka’s opinion and was grateful Kakashi thought of it.</p><p>While he was walking with Kakashi, less people were brave enough to interrupt them to ask for Iruka’s time. Kakashi was grateful for his reputation and grateful that the riverside was typically less populated in general. Normally there were only couples there around sunset.</p><p>They did not have much time between work for many dates. Kakashi knew he was very smitten, and that Iruka was a good person, but he had not pulled his mask down yet. They had not done more than a cloth-covered kiss to the cheek.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if Iruka was frustrated by this or not. Iruka always seemed pleasant and happy on their few dates. Kakashi never felt pressure to remove the mask to take things further, though he was tempted thoroughly. Was he ready to bear it all to Iruka though? </p><p>Kakashi was drawn from his thoughts by Iruka tugging him along the path. He hadn’t realized he had stopped walking while he was thinking. Kakashi looked up into Iruka’s questioning face, the look was soft and concerned, but not intrusive. Kakashi never knew someone could emote so much without words. He himself tended to emote very little by expression or words.</p><p>It wasn’t very kind to Iruka. He took Iruka’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand through his mask. He rubbed Iruka’s knuckles and got back into pace beside the now blushing sensei. Kakashi got a strange mix of feelings at this. He was enraptured by Iruka’s pretty blush, but also got a tingling feeling, like he was being watched. There were other couples though, and Iruka was very popular right now.</p><p>“So, what do you have planned for the week?” Kakashi asked, hoping to distract himself from Iruka’s handsome face.</p><p>“Oh, well, the exam prep is getting really intense. It is only a few days away now. So, some late nights will be spent there. Then my normal schedule which you know.” Iruka glanced at Kakashi, the man did know most of his schedule since he would try and meet Iruka after classes or at his breaks. It was so sweet. Iruka wished he could give Kakashi something in return for keeping him company when he was lonely.</p><p>“What about you? Any missions?”</p><p>“Not this week. I’m not sure why, but I’ve been given a little vacation,” Kakashi’s eye crinkled in his form of a smile at Iruka.</p><p>“Oh, that’s horrible.” Iruka sighed.</p><p>Kakashi laughed, “I don’t deserve a break, sensei?” Iruka blushed hotly (at least Kakashi thought it was hot).</p><p>“No, no, no, I mean yes, you deserve a break. I just mean… well selfishly, I wish your break weren’t during the exam prep week! We could have had more… I mean, if you wanted, we could have… spent more time together.” Iruka ended his rant lamely, looking away from Kakashi to his right. Iruka always walked on Kakashi’s right side so he was by the good eye.</p><p>“That is tragic,” Kakashi added, and he believed it. Suddenly Kakashi got a very intense tingling feeling, like he was in enemy territory and being watched by a predator. It caused Kakashi’s instincts to kick in and he pulled Iruka in closer. “Do you sense anything?”</p><p>Iruka looked confused but pleased by being held closer. The feeling Kakashi got was even stronger now. “I don’t, but if you are uncomfortable, we could go somewhere more… private?” Iruka whispered it in his ear, so close since Kakashi had pulled him flush against him.</p><p>Kakashi blushed this time, his face felt like it was on fire as the breath ghosted over the shell of cartilage. “I would like that very much.”</p><p>Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi toward the wooded area on the other side of the river. They melded into the shadows and the sensation ebbed. Kakashi was comfortable as they settled on the branch of a large oak, watching the sunset through the leaves.</p><p>“Do you feel more comfortable?” Iruka asked, looking over at Kakashi, who had not taken his eyes off Iruka since they settled on the branch. How could he when the light was making his bronze skin glisten and eyes sparkle?</p><p>“You have that ability, Iruka. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this comfortable.” Kakashi didn’t mean to say so much, he had some mystery to uphold, right? The happy, small smile the stole across Iruka’s face made Kakashi think that he should be more open.</p><p>Iruka dropped his face in concentration suddenly, he held up his hand in a seal of confirmation, index and middle finger extended. Kakashi felt his instincts prickle, but he didn’t sense anything nearby. After a minute Iruka dropped the signal and opened his eyes.</p><p>“There isn’t anyone for 50 feet. I won’t relay what that couple is up to, but let’s just say, they will be occupied for a while.” Iruka had a very light blush dusting his cheeks, clearly embarrassed at having “spied” unintentionally on the couple. Iruka was fairly private and respected other’s privacy a lot.</p><p>Kakashi suddenly saw underneath the underneath. Iruka was waiting for him to make a move. Iruka wasn’t very imposing on his peers, and certainly didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. He wanted Kakashi himself to make his moves. Of course, the sensei wouldn’t just pull his mask down and plough forward.</p><p>Kakashi reached his hand up to his mask, his fingers hesitating and slow. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous.</p><p>“I can close my eyes, if it makes you more comfortable,” Iruka said, eyes already closed tightly as he faced Kakashi on the branch. Kakashi was so grateful for this sweet man.</p><p>Kakashi pulled his mask down, knowing Iruka would protect his secret, even from himself. “Thank you, Iruka.”</p><p>Iruka shuttered at the low rumble in Kakashi’s voice. The notes seemed to dance around his mind and vibrate in his chest. Did Kakashi always have such a surly tone?</p><p>Iruka felt his hand pulled up to Kakashi’s face. He shivered when he felt Kakashi’s bare lips under his fingertips. Kakashi released his hand and was right next to him, Iruka could feel him just centimeters from his face. He could feel his breath on his lips. Iruka moved his hand to behind Kakashi’s neck and drew the man in, lips finally meeting.</p><p>It was sweet, sitting on the branch as the sun sank lower. Iruka brought both of his muscular arms around Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi wrapped Iruka’s waist in his own strong arms. They made out like that for who knows how long before Iruka started to break away. He lightly bit Kakashi’s lower lip as he pulled away, and Kakashi’s mind went completely blank for that moment, lost in lust.</p><p>“I’m going to open my eyes soon,” Iruka warned. Kakashi drew his mask up on instinct, even before the warning, he was moving his hand to his face.</p><p>“Iruka, that was… thank you.” Kakashi wanted more. He wanted everything, but he also wanted Iruka to feel special. He wanted to wait until he was comfortable with Iruka seeing his face.</p><p>“Thank you, Kakashi,” Iruka giggled, clearly not expecting to be thanked for a simple kiss. It was sweet. Kakashi was sweet. So much sweeter than other people he had kissed. Iruka felt bad for the bite after Kakashi was so tender with his own passionate kissing, but selfishly, Iruka wanted to mark some part of Kakashi, even if he wouldn’t get to see it. He would know. No one else would know. It made Iruka’s stomach churn under his abs. Maybe he was just hungry. The sun had fully set, and he hadn’t eaten dinner. Or maybe he was hungry for something else.</p><p>“Want to get something to eat?” Kakashi interrupted his thought and he stared at the one eye. He looked… happy.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s.” Iruka hoped off the branch, he felt like he was sparking with energy after kissing Kakashi. He wanted more and his head was dizzy with it, or was that just the lack of calories? He could wait for more of Kakashi, though. He was patient and Kakashi was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was checking the mail slot he used for his alter ego, Sukea, when he was approached by an unknown female civilian, early 20s.</p><p>“Sukea-san?” Kakashi was indeed in his disguise, and nodded his acknowledgement, not expecting to have to talk to someone, he quickly assumed his alias more thoroughly. “We heard you were the one who photographed Iruka-sensei for the posters?”</p><p>Sukea gawked. It wasn’t enough that Iruka was getting accosted constantly, but now they were coming for the photographer? “I did. It was an assignment I enjoyed greatly.” He smiled at the woman, keeping his cool, friendly guise.</p><p>“That is excellent. The Club was wondering if you had extra negatives that we could procure? For a handsome fee of course.”</p><p>“The Club?” Sukea was charming normally and the woman seemed to melt a little at his smile. It was too easy.</p><p>“Oh, well, it’s just a few of us super fans of Iruka-sensei. We all found each other trading posters around and decided we could do more as a group. You know, there’s power in numbers! But how rude of me, my name is Kiki.” She held her hand out for Sukea.</p><p>Sukea immediately shook the offered extremity, his smile not betraying his thoughts, which were racing. ‘A whole fan club? Iruka would be very embarrassed… I should do something…’</p><p>“I’ll do you one better, Kiki-san! I will bring some of my favorite prints if you will allow me entry to this Club. I was very impressed with Iruka-sensei while shooting him and I would love to get into a community of like-minded individuals.” Sukea knew he had convinced her when she smiled back at him, loosening her shoulders slightly of the tension she held since approaching him.</p><p>“Wow, that would be amazing! Our next meeting is tonight at 9 at the Rusted Kunai. I can let them know and save you a seat, as long as you bring the goods that is.” Kiki winked and smiled conspiratorially.</p><p>Sukea matched it. “Oh, I look forward to it! Thank you.” Kiki walked away, waving and smiling as she went. What an interesting turn of events. He was lucky that Iruka was busy tonight with some of the other teachers doing a last-minute exam run-through. It gave Kakashi time to prep.</p><p>He stayed all the rest of the day as Sukea, buying some extra solutions and using a dark room in T&amp;I to print some of the negatives he was OK sharing. There were some photos he took that would remain solely for himself; Iruka’s puckered, glossy lips being one.</p><p>He made prints of some of his favorite photos and when he left, he had a couple copies of 2 different poses from the actual shoot and 2 candid ones from the hair and make-up chair.</p><p>Sukea wanted to make a good impression on the Club so he could infiltrate and make sure they didn’t go too far. He knew all too well that there were plenty of crazy people in this ninja world and he had a stirring in this stomach at the thought that there were people obsessed with his Iruka. He still remembered the feeling he had gotten on their last date.</p><p>Maybe he was a little possessive, but he rarely let people in for a reason. His paranoia was well founded normally and served him well. He didn’t want Iruka biting anyone else, he unconsciously rubbed his still swollen bottom lip. It was only last night he had enjoyed Iruka’s mouth on his.</p><p>He gathered his photos in his shoulder bag and made his way to the Rusted Kunai around 9. He figured he would be a little late so Kiki could let everyone know about the new addition and to make sure she was there so he would recognize the table.</p><p>Turned out, he didn’t have to worry about recognizing the table. A group of 9 civilians and genin were loudly laughing and holding up outrageously large posters of Iruka. There was also a large cardboard cutout of Iruka in the ANBU gear propped up behind a man who he had never seen before.</p><p>The man was clearly the leader, he was seated in the middle, flanked by Kiki and another woman. He was commanding. Sukea decided he would play beta so as to infiltrate better. He shyly smiled at Kiki and never let his gaze linger on the man for more and a second before looking away.</p><p>He was bulky, clearly more a bruiser than into stealth. He had cropped short blond hair and very pale blue eyes, almost white like the Hyuuga, but he had a pupil, and he was clearly not of that clan with his looks and his slouch. He looked a little older than Sukea, but not by much, his scared skin may have just been making him appear older though. He looked like he had been burned at some point as his hands and face had the uneven look of second degree burns long healed.</p><p>“Sukea-kun!” Kiki slurred a little. It was only 9:15 and she was already tipsy? He tried not to judge.</p><p>He smiled charmingly at the woman and took the seat she pushed out with her foot, opposite her own.</p><p>Sukea sat down and was immediately waylaid by the group.</p><p>“How was he to shoot?!”</p><p>“Do you have the goods??”</p><p>“How much was touch up?”</p><p>“Are his biceps real?”</p><p>“What about those deltoids!”</p><p>“Who made that print on his ass?”</p><p>Everyone quieted down when the man raised his own voice. “So, Sukea, is it?” He nodded, trying not to be miffed by the lack of title, but also kind if happy he didn’t call him kun. “Well, I’m Eiji. I organized this Club for our esteemed Iruka-sensei.” Everyone looked at the cut out when he said ‘Iruka’, like they were praying. It made Sukea’s skin crawl slightly. Eiji sounded like a gang member, rough and curt, and yet also like a cult leader at the same time.</p><p>“Hello, Eiji-san,” Sukea said, he was holding in his chakra, but Eiji was not. He was clearly a ninja and probably was chuunin level if the vest was any indication. He doubted jounin, since there were fewer, and he knew most.</p><p>“So, I hear you took these photographs? Do you have more to offer us?” Eiji said. The ladies surrounding him and the rest of the crew in the seats next to Sukea all nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Sukea smiled as he pulled out the envelope. “I wasn’t sure how many of you there would be, so I’m afraid I didn’t make enough copies for everyone.”</p><p>He took out the photos and was about to put them on the table when Eiji snatched them from his hand. He had to resist being faster than the man. Instead he pretended to be impressed by Eiji’s speed.</p><p>The man threw the copies on the table when he was done, pocketing one of each of the photos for himself.</p><p>The other members all started to look at the copies, passing them jovially amongst one another.</p><p>“Oh, this candid shot is splendid!” Kiki said, holding up the photo of Iruka in a robe on the make-up chair. Iruka was pretending to clutch the lapels of the robe tightly, as if he were naked beneath. The scandalized expression was clearly fake, Iruka wasn’t a great actor, but it was very adorable.</p><p>Sukea now wished he had saved that one just for himself as everyone enthusiastically agreed to the sensei’s splendor.</p><p>“I brought some goodies for the group as well.” Eiji began, cutting off the “oo”s and “aah”s. He took out a stack of photographs. There must have been at least 20, no duplicates. Eiji’s eyes never left Sukea’s face. Clearly the man was looking for something, probably any hint of disapproval.</p><p>Sukea’s gaze took in the photos splayed on the tabletop. They were candid as well. They were more than just candid, the shots were clearly taken without Iruka’s consent, he was just going about his day in them. Sukea kept his face excited, but his insides twisted painful as he saw a shot of himself, as Kakashi, on their date by the river just last night.</p><p>“I just don’t know what he sees in that man,” Kiki exclaimed as she held up another photo from a few days ago when Kakashi had walked Iruka between the academy after class to his shift at the mission desk. They were smiling, well, you could tell Iruka was smiling. Kakashi knew he was as well, but with the angle and the mask, no one here would know that.</p><p>“He’s a pariah,” Eiji stated coldly. The alarm bells sounded in his head, but Sukea kept it neutral. He needed to gain some intel. This was getting serious.</p><p>“Who is this? Why is he with Iruka-sensei so often?” Sukea asked the group, feigning ignorance as best he could. They all looked at him like he was crazy. “I am a traveling reporter and haven’t been in the village for that long. I’ve never run into this masked man. He wasn’t there for the photoshoot at least. There was a woman though, she was very forward with Iruka-sensei.”</p><p>Kiki scoffed, “Anko. The hussy.” Sukea nodded like he agreed with that sentiment, hoping to gain some confidence from the group.</p><p>“This is Kakashi. He is not a good influence.” Eiji said, as if he were Iruka’s father disapproving strongly. Inside, Sukea tried not to take it personally. Iruka’s own father wasn’t there to approve or disapprove and he felt a stab in his heart thinking about the possibility that Iruka’s parents would have disapproved of their dating.</p><p>“He’s a jounin who is known as the friend killer. He is cold and had the nerve to insult Iruka before the chuunin exams a couple years back. He is emotionless and reads porn in public! How he seduced our poor, innocent sensei, I have no idea.” Kiki was reddening in blotches with her passion on the subject. Sukea just nodded, trying to appear like he believed every word and was outraged for the “innocent sensei”. His bottom lip burned a little when he worried it, knowing Iruka wasn’t so innocent.</p><p>“Luckily, they have not been seen doing more than hold hands yet.” Eiji said as if he would make sure that was all that happened.</p><p>Sukea was grateful they couldn’t read minds because, though Kakashi hadn’t let Iruka see his face, they have certainly done more than just hold hands. The massage was in public too. He was grateful that was not photographed.</p><p>“Well, that’s promising then. Maybe they are just friends,” Sukea said, prodding the group to see the extent of their stalking.</p><p>“No. Eiji-sempai, I have the report.” The small woman next to Eiji finally spoke up. She had been quiet the whole evening up until this point. She looked a lot like Kiki, but younger. They both had long auburn hair and bright, brown, almond shaped eyes. Their darker skin tone matched their hair and eyes perfectly. The only distinction was Kiki was clearly a few years older, though she was shorter, and Suki was more heavy set and brawny, almost making Sukea think she was part Akimichi. They were quite beautiful in Sukea’s humble opinion, and he wondered if they had anyone to distract them from all this non-sense. Surely, they could get someone to like them back instead of pin over a cardboard cutout.</p><p>She handed a manila folder over and Eiji snatched it, opened it, and read it as the table remained silent. Sukea tried to blend into their ranks, projecting the same excited yet nervous energy.</p><p>Eiji slammed the report onto the table, rage bubbling over into his eyes.</p><p>“He did what? Suki, are you sure?” Eiji looked ready to devour someone.</p><p>“He seemed happy, Eiji-sempai. I don’t know, but Kakashi was very kind and apparently came up with the whole date idea.” Suki said, clearly it was not what her sempai wanted to hear.</p><p>“Only Iruka would be able to melt a heart so solidly frozen.” A woman said rather poetically from Sukea’s left, looking meaningfully at Suki. He knew that look of longing.</p><p>“It’s kind of cute.” Another fan, a man this time, spoke up. He immediately backed down from the intensity of the stare from Eiji.</p><p>“I see. Well, if Iruka is happy, I suppose.” Eiji’s words loosened some of the tension and the group went back to looking at some of the photos and drinking. Many of the peripheral members were chatting about other things and enjoying company more than the Iruka-photos.</p><p>Eiji’s acceptance was clearly false. Sukea could see his chakra had now settled, but it was by no means because he was happy and calm. He and Suki were discussing something under their breath. Sukea didn’t want to give the impression he was OK with Kakashi and Iruka dating, like many of the other members. He needed Eiji to see an ally with Sukea, to let him into whatever was going through his mind.</p><p>Life would be easier if he were a Yamanaka, alas, all he had was his genius brain and dashing good looks. Can’t win them all.</p><p>Kiki leaned over the table, tipsier, but still in control of herself, or so it seemed. “You know, my sister is a good person.” Sukea nodded sharply. Suki seemed like a nice woman. She had a crazed seeming sempai but she was very calm, her chakra was like a lake, only lightly tossing. Eiji’s felt more like an ocean before a storm. He wished he knew them all better to get a gage of the danger in the group. Almost everyone seemed like they weren’t malicious except Eiji. Sukea had to only figure out who would follow his more crazed orders.</p><p>The woman who had looked with so much longing at Suki had joined Kiki and his conversation. “What are they discussing so intensely, Kiki?”</p><p>“Oh, Ai-chan, it’s nothing,” Kiki soothed.</p><p>“I’m worried about how invested she is getting in all this Kiki. You too. Iruka’s great, but you guys are like, stalking him.” Her tone dropped very low and both Sukea and Kiki had to lean forward to hear, “I’m worried about Eiji.” Ai eyed Kiki, willing the tipsy woman to get her meaning.</p><p>“He seems intense, but trust us, he isn’t a danger. He’s on leave and just bored. Really Ai, Suki and I have known him our whole lives pretty much. Don’t worry, he was Suki’s old jounin sensei after all.” Sukea hid the shock. So, he was jounin. He would have to brush up again on his peers. Suki seemed in her late teens and so he could have just been appointed and he just missed it with his own team and missions occupying his time.</p><p>He tried to project awe when he said, “jounin-sensei?”</p><p>Kiki primed with pride, “Yeah, when Suki first graduated, 6 or so years ago, he was her sensei. She never made chuunin, and eventually he stopped being a sensei for some reason. We didn’t see him for a while, but it’s really nice that he has the time and we have this new hobby to catch up with!”</p><p>That was comforting to Sukea, it implied that this was just a bonding thing and really didn’t have much to do with Iruka himself. He still thought Iruka would be really uncomfortable with the cardboard life-size him everyone kept touching. They would probably lose interest soon enough, as long as he let Tsunade know not to do any more press with the sensei.</p><p>Eiji and Suki seemed done discussing whatever it was, and Suki looked a little wild. Eiji indicated he wanted to talk to Kiki and she exchanged places with her sister. Ai’s whole attitude changed when Suki walked up to them. She teased her black slick hair lightly, and she had a sparkle in her obsidian eyes.</p><p>“Suki!” Ai handed her a drink immediately in greeting.</p><p>“Thanks, Ai,” Suki said exhaustedly, like she had just run a marathon. She drank what was obviously a favorite drink.</p><p>“You OK?” Ai looked so worried; her pale hand reached out to rub Suki’s thick, strong shoulder. It must be easy for Ai to pretend to like Iruka when her real interest was similar in coloring and had very beefy arms as well. Sukea himself was getting a little distracted as Ai’s hand massaged down the shoulder to Suki’s deltoid.</p><p>“It’s just Eiji-senpai. You know I really admired him, but I think something has changed. I thought he was joking, but he’s going ahead with his plan.” Suki noticed Sukea for the first time it seemed and clamped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Sukea pretended he wasn’t very interested or suspicious, “a plan? Probably to get some more pictures, right? You know I am a professional, if you need help.” He raised his eyebrows trying to convince the woman that she could trust him. He had to know what the plan was. If Suki was worried, he was doubly so.</p><p>Ai looked between Suki and Sukea. She wanted more people to know it seemed because her eyes kept widening to Suki, convincing her to share.</p><p>“Well… It isn’t photography… He wants to… He’s planning to kidnap-“</p><p>Suki was cut off by Eiji yelling, “You too?! Kiki, you were my only ally.” He stormed off and out of the bar after noisily grabbing the cardboard and his bag of photographs.</p><p>Sukea had to know the plan now. Kidnapping was involved and he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He couldn’t let another precious person get hurt.</p><p>Kiki looked stricken. Suki pulled her over to their group. “He’s lost it, I think. Just let him cool down. He always had a little temper. It just takes a few days, even just a good night’s rest, and he would always apologize.” Suki rubbed her sister’s back comfortingly.</p><p>Ai offered to get Kiki another drink, but Kiki rejected the offer. “I think I’ll just head home. You’re right, he was actually going to go through with it. The balls on that man…” Kiki looked a little shellshocked. He wished he knew the plan, but he tried to project a comforting aura, like he cared for these women.</p><p>“Thank you for coming Sukea, I’m sorry this has all gone to shit.”</p><p>“Not at all Kiki. It seems like you are being very level-headed to not get involved in… whatever this plan is.” He smiled at Kiki, hoping to make her keep level-headed.</p><p>“I just don’t see how we have to right to interfere in their lives you know?” Kiki shook her head, trying to forget her thoughts. “Anyway, I’m going home.” Kiki abruptly left.</p><p>“Well, I hope she’s OK. I think it’s healthy to let love grow, you know?” Ai said to the remaining duo as she watched Kiki leave.</p><p>Ai turned to Suki, smiling brilliantly. She looked genuinely happy to be at this dingy bar, with Suki, and it was lovely. He hoped that Suki saw this and reciprocated. Pining was not fun.</p><p>Suki caught Ai’s look over the rim of her glass. She looked a little shocked, like she woke up just in time to see a beautiful sunrise. Sukea had vanished from their vision, he could have lit fireworks and they would have kept that eye lock.</p><p>“Love? You think it’s love?” Suki asked, it was clear she wasn’t talking about Iruka and Kakashi anymore.</p><p>“Yes,” Ai said, look full of affection and want. Sukea felt like he was intruding on them and was clearly not getting the information he needed. They were gravitating toward one another slowly. It was much too slowly, he wanted to push them together. It was so obvious they liked one another. A thought floated into his mind that said he was probably just as stupid looking when he holds back with Iruka.</p><p>Ai’s hand had gone back to Suki’s arm, massaging out of instinct probably, and Suki reached her small hand to Ai’s hip.</p><p>“Do you…” Ai began, glossy eyes open and vulnerable, looking up at Suki.</p><p>Suki slammed some money down on the table and pulled Ai out of the door by her hand.</p><p>Sukea was a little shell shocked. What just happened? Ai seemed like she would distract Suki for a little while, and the woman had seemed like she wasn’t interested in whatever this kidnapping idea was. He decided to ask the other members. There were a couple people left by the table and some others who moved off to the bar instead.</p><p>Sukea talked to all of them and they all seemed oblivious to any nefarious plans. He was at square one.</p><p>--</p><p>“Are you serious Kakashi?” Tsunade looked dangerously at Kakashi who was standing at attention before his leader at around 10:30, about ten minutes after he left the Rusted Kunai.</p><p>“Yes, Hokage-sama. The Club was obsessed, but generally harmless with the exception of Eiji. I didn’t get a last name, but he was a jounin sensei 6-7 years ago of someone named Suki.”</p><p>Tsunade looked very conflicted. “And you didn’t hear the plan, just the word kidnap. No details?”</p><p>“I can only assume they mean to kidnap Iruka. That is what most stalkers eventually do after all.” Kakashi had come to Tsunade immediately, changing rapidly out of his Sukea disguise as he stood before his leader, giving the impromptu report. He took the contacts out last and put them in the case he always carried with him, solution ready. It was a relief to be out of costume after the long day. He tied the hitai-ate on last. Finally he was Kakashi again.</p><p>“If I may speak freely?” Kakashi asked calmly.</p><p>“Brat, you’ve never asked before. Sure.” Tsunade threw back a shot of sake.</p><p>“You cannot use Iruka anymore. This is dangerous.” Kakashi stated as mechanically as possible. Tsunade’s sharp, amber eyes met his.</p><p>“Ah, so you start to date him and now you want him all to yourself?”</p><p>“Tsunade-sama, I am taking this threat very seriously. I knew I felt something on our date and the photos confirmed it. He had photos, so many of them.” Kakashi was getting angry. This was dangerous.</p><p>“I’ll look into it.” Tsunade promised blithely.</p><p>“Ma’am,” an ANBU appeared at her side so suddenly she almost spilt her sake. Instead she composed herself quickly and nodded for her to continue. “Eiji is ANBU, for about two years now maybe. He was put on leave after he failed the recent evals.”</p><p>Tsunade snapped to attention at that. “That Eiji?!” She looked at Kakashi with a little fear in her eye, then turned to the ANBU guard, “put up sentry at Iruka’s apartment and never leave him alone unless Kakashi is with him. Go confirm he is at home now please.”</p><p>The ANBU nodded and vanished.</p><p>Kakashi looked at his leader with trepidation. She matched his look. They had a bit of a staring contest.</p><p>Tsunade broke first, sighing, “fine. Eiji was added to ANBU just before I arrived, while the old bats were in control.” Kakashi knew what she meant and smirked at her disrespect for the elders. “He was hot-headed and messy, but he was great at assassinations.”</p><p>“How come I don’t recall him?” Kakashi asked, he thought he knew most jounin, though he was not in ANBU anymore two years ago, Kakashi was sure that he would recall a jounin who was good enough.</p><p>“He was very private. I never even knew his face actually. Not before the evaluations that is. Short blond hair, bulky?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“Tsunade-sama, please let me know what I’m up against here. I need to protect Iruka.”</p><p>Her amber eyes pierced him, calculating. Kakashi could know. He was next in line for Hokage after all, and she knew she could trust him. “Fine. He was so good because he always got information from the subjects. He was head of torture and assassination missions normally. Capture, interrogate, kill. He was brutal. Ibiki was… well, he was the one who demanded the eval early. You know when Ibiki means it, it must be bad.”</p><p>Kakashi could only imagine. “What in the world does he want with Iruka…” Kakashi realized that he actually had a good idea of what Eiji wanted, it was probably pretty similar to what Kakashi himself wanted. He wanted Iruka’s goodness. It was probably the same for Eiji, after years of being evil incarnate, he wanted something pure and wonderful.</p><p>Tsunade knew Kakashi was answering his own question, still unsure about what to do.</p><p>The ANBU reappeared, “Iruka-sensei is in his home and I have placed two members on watch.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Tsunade looked up at Kakashi, “satisfied? I will allow you to continue your break until this is all settled, I can tell your chakra reserves are still shit. Go home and get some rest. Iruka is safe and if any move is made, I will alert you immediately. ANBU,” the ANBU looked over at Tsunade, “check on Eiji next. He isn’t under arrest or anything, it’s just probably for the best to keep an eye on him. We are breaking apart this ‘Club’ as well. Though, it seemed like Eiji was doing a good enough job of scaring off members himself.”</p><p>Kakashi realized that he was exhausted when he heard that Iruka was safe. He didn’t realize how tense he had been all night.</p><p>He bowed to the strong woman and headed home. Last minute, as he was sailing over the rooftops of Konoha, he turned toward Iruka’s apartment. He landed quietly on Iruka’s balcony, the ANBU on guard looked at Kakashi questioningly, but he flared his chakra, knowing they would recognize it and know he wasn’t a hinge.</p><p>Iruka must have felt it, as he opened his door immediately. “Kakashi? It’s so late! What are you doing up? Come in, please.” Iruka looked at Kakashi’s strange outfit, it looked familiar, but he wasn’t about to dwell.</p><p>Kakashi noticed Iruka was in just his blacks, covering far too much for Kakashi’s taste. </p><p>“Would you like some tea? What are you doing here?” Iruka asked, he was buzzing with nervous energy.</p><p>Kakashi stared at Iruka as he put a kettle on, not bothering to wait for an answer as he bustled around the kitchen that was right next to the door.</p><p>“Why did you let me in?”</p><p>Iruka looked up from the stove, he had just put the kettle on and was rinsing a mug for Kakashi when he paused, thinking.</p><p>“Well, you were outside my door and I didn’t want you to just sit out there. You didn’t knock, but I assumed the chakra was your way of knocking.”</p><p>“I meant…” Kakashi didn’t want to explain, not right now. He was tired. “Just don’t open the door and let any strangers in OK?” Iruka looked at Kakashi’s worried face and his own started to lose the jovial tilt.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Iruka looked concerned. When Kakashi didn’t answer, he used his sonar technique. Kakashi was surprised when he immediately opened his eyes again in shock. “There are two ANBU outside my apartment. Kakashi, why are there two ANBU out there? Why did you come here?”</p><p>Kakashi should have known better. Why did he come here? All he did was make Iruka worry when he had looked content before. “I’m sorry, its’s nothing really. You are fine.”</p><p>“But are you fine?” Iruka countered back quickly.</p><p>“I’m not in danger.”</p><p>Iruka looked skeptical but accepted. Kakashi was strong, he was arguably the most powerful shinobi in the village outside of Tsunade.</p><p>The kettle whistled and Iruka poured the water into two mugs with green tea bags in them.</p><p>“Here, for your mind. You look… disheveled and it’s worrying me. Sit.” Iruka guided Kakashi to the next room in his home, the living area. There was a small sofa and coffee table. Iruka plopped down and patted the cushion next to him for Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi sat and Iruka turned back to his tea, eyes closed as he drank, allowing Kakashi to pull his mask down to drink as well. Kakashi’s heart clenched as he shamelessly watched Iruka blindly sip his tea. </p><p>Iruka put his mug down and turned toward Kakashi, reaching a hand out to him. Kakashi put his own mug down and brought Iruka’s hand to his face, placing a kiss on his palm. Iruka moved his hand to behind Kakashi’s neck and shifted until he was facing Kakashi completely, one leg tucked under his butt. He immediately started to kiss Kakashi senseless. Kakashi had to crane his neck up since Iruka gained a lot of height with his leg under him.</p><p>He enjoyed the dynamic and placed his hands on Iruka’s corded quads, squeezing and scrapping them through the thick cotton material of his pajamas. Iruka moaned into Kakashi’s mouth as his hands massaged his legs.</p><p>Kakashi’s head was light with desire when Iruka trailed kisses along his jaw until he was at Kakashi’s right ear, the one not covered with his hitai-ate. He nibbled lightly before whispering, “why don’t you stay tonight?”</p><p>Iruka nuzzled into Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi was so thoroughly tempted that he momentarily felt as though he had lost consciousness. Kakashi knew that Iruka had a long and grueling day tomorrow and he also knew he was not prepared to stay anywhere; he wasn’t even in his uniform. He had to be prepared to properly protect Iruka if he was here, Tsunade had said that the ANBU could leave if he was present. He was technically putting Iruka in danger right now.</p><p>“I can’t, I really want to, Iruka, but I can’t. Raincheck?” Kakashi smiled at Iruka, but then realized Iruka kept his eyes closed as he leaned away from Kakashi. He had a small, sad smile on his face.</p><p>Kakashi pulled his mask up and said, “you can open them, Iruka. How about tomorrow after your first day of exams? I can help you relax.”</p><p>“It’s a date, Kakashi. I’ll hold you to that promise. I expect a good massage.” Iruka’s wink had Kakashi blushing. He would show Iruka everything tomorrow. He didn’t want to have any regrets.</p><p>“Tomorrow. I’ll bring Gai’s famous oils.” Iruka laughed with Kakashi as they walked to the door.</p><p>Kakashi put his shoes back on as Iruka opened the door for him.</p><p>Iruka kissed Kakashi through the material of his mask, right on his lips in the threshold.</p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to those oils.” Iruka winked and Kakashi smiled as he turned away.</p><p>Kakashi walked down the streets in a daze. Iruka was safe with his guards and tomorrow, he would open up. Iruka deserved it and Kakashi wanted to give him everything he deserved. No matter if he didn’t feel like he deserved it.</p><p>There was a strange pop noise above him as he made his way toward his apartment. He looked up thinking it was a firework or something else innocuous. There wasn’t anything he could see, so he simply shrugged and continued walking. Suddenly, a bright light filled the street. It was the last thing he saw that evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka walked into his apartment around sunset the next day exhausted. It was day one of the examination week and the kids were little balls of energy.</p><p>His kettle was still on the stove from last night, and he added a little more water for his dinner, instant ramen. He wasn’t sure when Kakashi would show up, but he was a little surprised the man hadn’t body-flickered in front of him the second he was ready to leave the academy. It wouldn’t be the first time he pulled that move.</p><p>Iruka prepared his cup-o-noodle and sat at the small coffee table on the floor to eat it. He was grading some of the written exams while he waited and didn’t realize an hour had passed. This was unusual. Kakashi normally was late for things, but never for meeting Iruka.</p><p>Iruka was startled from his thoughts by a pounding on his door. He felt the ANBU beside him as he went toward the door.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei let me answer it. They are known members of the Club,” the unknown female ANBU commanded.</p><p>“The Club? What is that? Why are you here, ANBU-san? I’ve sensed you all day.” Iruka’s questions went unanswered as the ANBU opened the door with Iruka safely behind her. He rolled his eyes; he didn’t need protecting, he wasn’t a child or invalid.</p><p>When he looked in the doorway his eyes widened dramatically, “Suki-chan?” The woman was average height, but above average in girth, corded with muscles and a fine layer of fat. Iruka remembered her from when he first started as an assistant at the academy. She was half Akimichi on her mother’s side if he recalled correctly.</p><p>She had grown nicely since he last saw her at 12 and was a very beautiful young woman.</p><p>The ANBU didn’t take her gaze from Suki.</p><p>“You remember me?” Suki asked, awe struck for a moment.</p><p>Iruka clicked his tongue in annoyance, pushing past the ANBU and extending his hand to Suki, “of course I remember all my student’s. My, you have grown into a strong young woman. I’m proud.” Iruka smiled and Suki burst into tears.</p><p>Iruka’s face fell immediately and he ushered the woman into his home. The ANBU allowed it but kept close to the two.</p><p>“Oh, Iruka-sensei! You are so good. We… I… I’m so sorry!” Suki hugged Iruka then. The ANBU pulled her back bodily after less than a second.</p><p>“What are you playing? You are a member of the Club and have threatened Iruka’s life. Don’t touch him.”</p><p>Another woman was at the doorway, she was smaller with dark hair and sad eyes as she took in the scene. “Please ANBU-san, we aren’t here for trouble. We need help.”</p><p>The ANBU didn’t release her iron grip on Suki as she regarded the other. “Ai… Are you a part of this mess too?”</p><p>Iruka didn’t know this Ai woman, but the ANBU talked very familiarly to her, so he assumed she passed the threat filter. “Please, release Suki-chan and let them explain. Hello Ai-chan, I am Iruka, good to meet you.” Iruka walked to the door and Ai shook his hand politely.</p><p>He ushered all the women into his home. Ai and Suki sat on the couch, very close to one another. Ai took Suki’s hand and held it tightly in her lap, rubbing comforting circles in her palm.</p><p>Iruka’s eyes softened at the scene. He hoped the ANBU softened as well, but the tension rolling off her figure seemed to imply otherwise.</p><p>“Talk.” The ANBU commanded.</p><p>“Well, there was a plot to kidnap Kakashi-san.” Suki admitted. The ANBU stiffened, but didn’t say anything else, allowing Suki to continue. “Eiji-san was very upset you were dating him, Iruka-sensei… we all got caught up in it. Last night, I gave a report about how you both got close on the sunset date, and he freaked out. It was scary. I didn’t think the plan was actually something that we would do. But then Kiki, my sister came to me this afternoon and told me that Eiji had Kakashi.”</p><p>Iruka looked at Suki, startled. How had she known about their date? Who was Eiji? What was it anyone’s business who he dated? Kakashi was wonderful and much softer than the rumor mill knew. He knew that no one was around when they kissed in that tree, so what did they do before that that would make someone so angry. Iruka was fuming to himself, but he was also very confused.</p><p>The ANBU jumped in when it was clear Suki was finished talking, “where is he being held? This is a major offense, I hope you know what you have gotten yourself involved in, Suki. Where is Kiki?”</p><p>Kiki came running into the room, her sleeve was ripped, and she looked a little wild.</p><p>“He has Kakashi. I know where.” Kiki looked at Iruka with a little glint in her eye, her mouth slightly open. She looked a lot like Suki, just smaller in every way.</p><p>“Take me to him. Now.” Iruka said, leaving no room for argument, well almost no room.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei, this is dangerous. You can’t just go blindly into the belly of the beast. This could all be a trap.” A second ANBU followed Kiki into the kitchen area and nodded at the first ANBU. It was getting really cramped in Iruka’s small apartment.</p><p>“I am going to alert the Hokage. Kiki, Suki, Ai, you need to stay here. You all will be court marshalled I’m sure. What a mess.” The first ANBU disappeared in a poof after the women nodded at the commands.</p><p>The remaining ANBU had not said a word. Iruka wasn’t sure who ranked higher or if the new ANBU heard what had happened.</p><p>“Kiki, tell me where Kakashi is. She didn’t command me to stay put, and I will not sit around and wait. Where is Kakashi?” Iruka wasn’t mincing words anymore. He was tired, but he slipped on his chuunin vest and his sandals quickly.</p><p>“This is so romantic.” Kiki muttered under her breath before she looked up at Iruka and reported, “Eiji is dangerous, Iruka-sensei, I don’t want to put you in danger. You are so important to the village.”</p><p>Iruka cut her off quickly, “Kakashi is important to the village, and to me. Spill.” Iruka was up in Kiki’s space, he was probably 5 inches taller than the woman, so he hoped to intimidate her into giving the location.</p><p>Instead of intimidated, she looked at Iruka with so much affection in her eyes -they may as well have been shaped like hearts-. He was very confused and backed off immediately.</p><p>“Answer him, Kiki! Is it the crawl space?” Suki yelled at her sister. She may have been the younger one, but she was always the leader and more levelheaded of the two. Kiki just nodded; words seemed to escape her.</p><p>“Kakashi is in a basement under Eiji’s home. I only saw it once, but it is just a tiny storage space. There is a secret door under his carpet in the hallway. He lives in the little house at the corner of Oak and Maple. The brown brick. You can’t miss it.” Suki looked defeated. Ai brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the back of Suki’s hand. It was intimate and loving. Iruka’s heart fluttered, thinking about Kakashi alone and trapped.</p><p>“Thank you.” He left the strangers in his home. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered except Kakashi.</p><p>He took to the roofs; he knew the house they were talking about. He walked by everyday on his way to the academy. Who was this Eiji, and why had he taken Kakashi? Of course, Kakashi was the one in trouble and yet he was so worried for Iruka. He tried not to think about what Suki told him, but it was impossible.</p><p>Eiji didn’t like him and Kakashi dating. He was upset enough to kidnap Kakashi. To what end? He wouldn’t try and kill Kakashi would he? And why was someone watching their date? It was all so foreign to Iruka that his brain pulsed. It had been a long day already. Luckily, he felt his adrenaline pumping and his chakra hum. He was ready, and even if he wasn’t, he felt the second ANBU tracking him.</p><p>--</p><p>Kakashi groaned as he lifted his head. He was tied to a chair in what looked like a concrete cell. He noticed a ladder leading up to a door. So, he was in a cellar. His neck was very sore from hanging forward in his unconsciousness. He shifted it from side to side. There was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. It looked comically stereotypical. He would have laughed if he saw it in a movie or show. It seemed less funny now.</p><p>He tested moving his limbs. They all worked. He could wiggle his fingers and toes. He tried to gather chakra, but there must have been cuffs on him because nothing happened. He couldn’t form seals and he couldn’t move. The rope was tight, tying his forearms to the arm rests on the chair and his legs at his calves to the legs of the chair. If he could gather chakra, he could have ripped the chair apart with ease.</p><p>His eye was covered with the metal band still, so he couldn’t use his sharingan. How did he fall into such a trap? He was normally more careful. He honestly couldn’t recall how he was captured, not that it mattered right now.</p><p>There was a loud noise from above him, like the slamming of a door. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to focus his hearing. Maybe he would be able to make out the enemy and location of his prison. He heard footsteps above him, they were moving toward the entrance flap.</p><p>Kakashi steadied his heart and flopped his head back down. The opening was loudly flipped open and heavy steps descended. Either the person was comfortable enough not to cover his noise, or he was dumb.</p><p>Kakashi wanted to believe that he was comfortable and that someone so loud and dumb wouldn’t have been able to capture him. He wasn’t sure though, since he was way more worried about Iruka when he was knocked out. To be captured in his own village though. Very interesting.</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m not an idiot, I know you’re awake.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t move his head. Suddenly large, rough hands grabbed him by the chin and forced his face up. Well, there wasn’t much point in pretending anymore.</p><p>“Yo.”</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m going to try and be reasonable with you,” Eiji said, very close to Kakashi’s face. Kakashi, being the elite he was, didn’t let any of his discomfort show, not one bead of sweat nor flutter of a heartbeat.</p><p>“I can do nothing but listen to your reason,” Kakashi looked up into Eiji’s calm face. He looked resolute and comfortable, like handling captors was his every day. Kakashi knew that it was.</p><p>“Break-up with Iruka.”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes widened. He was the target because Eiji thought he would be able to get him to break up with Iruka? Fascinating.</p><p>“And how would you guarantee this? I could agree and you release me, and I do nothing of the sort. We both know how easy falling for Iruka is, after all.” Kakashi looked challengingly into Eiji’s eyes. “You have kidnapped and restrained a few shinobi. This is a serious crime. People will come looking for me soon.”</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure how long he had been down here, and honestly, only Iruka expected Kakashi that next day, and not until the evening. No need to let Eiji know that.</p><p>“You were out for a long time, more than 12 hours. Longer than I would have expected from the jutsu. Well, either way, I will have leverage.”</p><p>Eiji didn’t explain further, instead he pulled Kakashi’s mask off briskly and snapped a bunch of photos of his naked face.</p><p>Kaksahi’s eye was blinded by the flash as his face was manhandled to every possible angle.</p><p>“I suspected when I saw your clothing, but who would have thought. The whole village has already seen this face of yours, eh Kakashi? Or are you really Sukea?” Kakashi rolled his eye, was he serious?</p><p>“Well, I still suspect you don’t want this secret to get out?” Kakashi just stared at Eiji, not giving any feelings away. “All you have to do is break up with Iruka. Do it before the end of tonight or else every other village will have your true face in the bingo books. I have the connections, don’t test me.”</p><p>“How will you know I did it? I’m not sure you are thinking this plan through.” Kakashi said rather blasé for a man helplessly tied down and vulnerable. </p><p>Before Eiji could answer there was a loud pounding on the door, they both could hear what sounded like Iruka’s voice yelling, “open up!”</p><p>“Looks like I can watch you do it right here,” Eiji got a crazed look in his eye, “then I will be right here to comfort him.”</p><p>Kakashi tried to keep calm. This man was crazy. Iruka wouldn’t need comfort if Kakashi broke up with him. He was strong; he had been through some of the worst betrayals and heartbreaks a ninja could witness, and he was still a ray of fucking sunlight.</p><p>What weak and needy Iruka did this Eiji know? Because it certainly wasn’t the same one Kakashi was currently falling in love with.</p><p>Eiji smirked at Kakashi’s blank face, believing he had the upper hand and the perfect plan to finally secure Iruka once and for all. He cut the rope binding Kakashi to the chair while at the same time, stringing chakra around Kakashi’s neck like a noose. He pulled experimentally and Kakashi gasped lightly as it tightened painfully.</p><p>“Perfect. You will come answer the door with me and break up with him. Only then will I release this noose and you can leave. Then know I will have those pictures, so don’t try anything funny.” Kakashi simply nodded, trying to think of a way out, but he couldn’t think of anything in the moment. Once he was free of his chakra bounds and can get to the Hokage to report this monster, he was sure it could all be rectified quickly.</p><p>Iruka was a bit of a wildcard though. He would have to leave the man here in this deal. It didn’t seem like a good idea, but he couldn’t think of another option.</p><p>Eiji led Kakashi up the ladder, he yanked painfully when he felt like Kakashi was taking too long trailing him. Kakashi tried not to make a noise, but he knew he would have a thin bruise on his neck from the force in a few hours.</p><p>There was a fluttering noise outside the window in the hallway. Eiji didn’t seem to hear it over Iruka’s knocking, but Kakashi knew it. It was the call that Tenzo always used. He looked out the window, slowing slightly. An ANBU was there, the mask was the cat, Tenzo. So Iruka was covered still. Kakashi felt better with his plan of running for the Hokage.</p><p>Eiji yanked the door open so quickly that Iruka’s arms was still lifted, his muscled bicep clearly stretching his thin sleep shirt above his head.</p><p>Iruka’s eyes glanced up and down Eiji quickly before he found Kakashi over Eiji’s shoulder. His eyes widened almost comically. He had never seen behind the mask and looked away quickly. Iruka was very kind.</p><p>Kakashi felt bad for what he was about to have to do. He knew Iruka would understand when it was all done. He tried not to think about how Iruka knew this house or what he was doing here or what Eiji had planned. He opened his mouth to quickly “break up” with Iruka so he could make a run for it.</p><p>Iruka beat his to it though, “You lied to me.”</p><p>Kakashi’s one eye widened. He didn’t consider an alias lying really, but he supposed he did lie to Iruka. Guilt mixed in his gut. </p><p>“You were always Sukea? So, you enjoyed flirting with me as a test? You wanted to see if I would cheat or something?” Iruka was animated as he yelled at Kakashi, slipping past Eiji, who was stunned by the door still, to stand right before Kakashi.</p><p>Iruka winked at him when he knew Eiji couldn’t see his face. Eiji had released the chakra leash as Iruka passed, worried he would feel it. Kakashi was free.</p><p>“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself? You promised a date, disappeared all night, and I find you here with some other man instead? Cheaters are always the most paranoid of others. I should have known.” Iruka pulled Kakashi’s mask up then, “I don’t want to see this face anymore. I don’t want to see any of it. Get out.” Iruka pointed to the door. He had moved to the side a little in the front room, so his back was to the window Tenzo had been occupying before. Iruka must have known he was there and moved there to make sure he had an ally on his back.</p><p>Iruka was very clever. Kakashi resisted smiling goofily at this wonderful man. He had to fake sadness. He just had his heart broken. He forced a frown on his face.</p><p>“I see. Fine. No skin off my nose. Eiji, I’ll see you later.” Kakashi said it with a flirty overtone and Eiji looked confused, he was very pleased that Iruka didn’t want to see Kakashi anymore but being a part of some weird cheating scheme was not his plan. This was not panning out how he wanted.</p><p>Kakashi left swiftly, before the huge man could come to his senses and trap him any longer.</p><p>He just barely heard Iruka’s voice softly say, “Eiji-san, is it?” Before he bolted for the Hokage Tower.</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t transport away, and he knew Tenzo wouldn’t abandon Iruka for him, so he was alone. Hopefully there weren’t any other henchmen from the Club waiting to try and capture him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eiji-san, is it?” Iruka asked as he made the hand signal behind his back for his sonar-vision.</p>
<p>Iruka focused on Kakashi, he could “see” him as he ran quickly away. Iruka wanted to make sure the man was distracted from Kakashi, so he wouldn’t go after him again. He didn’t know why Eiji captured Kakashi to begin with, but he got a feeling it was because of himself.</p>
<p>By creating some domestic dispute drama -which most people avoid interrupting as it is too embarrassing- Iruka hoped to confuse Eiji enough to let Kakashi escape. He saw the cuffs, and he knew Kakashi was vulnerable. He didn’t want to let him alone, but...</p>
<p>Eiji interrupted his thoughts, “I wasn’t doing anything with Kakashi. I would never cheat on you.”</p>
<p>“So, Kakashi wasn’t cheating with you? Have I made a mistake?” Iruka acted the part of distraught lover. If he played emotionally vulnerable, maybe this behemoth of a man would underestimate him. He wasn’t sure what to expect.</p>
<p>“You didn’t make a mistake. That was better than I could have hoped for. You realized Kakashi isn’t worthy of you. You are pure and perfect.” Eiji had a weird glint in his eye. It made Iruka uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I’m not pure and perfect.”</p>
<p>“Yes you are!” Eiji yelled over Iruka, stepping within a foot of the shorter man, his hands began to form some seal, but Iruka was faster, and he released a String Light Barrier which he had prepared before he had entered the home on a scroll hidden on his person.</p>
<p>“You won’t hurt Kakashi anymore.” Iruka said proud. “You are trapped here. You’re jutsu won’t work.”</p>
<p>Iruka would describe the face that Eiji turned on him as lecherous in his report, but it hardly captured the force of it. His spine tingled unpleasantly, and he felt a cold sweat build under his uniform. He felt as trapped as if Eiji had performed the barrier.</p>
<p>“Trapped? With you? I knew you felt something too. I knew it.” Eiji was unhinged. He moved faster than Iruka expected and grabbed him by his waist with one arm and behind his neck by the other, pulling the much smaller man into a tight hug. Iruka’s head was pushed, hard into Eiji’s left pec. It was hard and tensed. Iruka could hear his heart beating wildly, like it might burst.</p>
<p>“Felt something? Eiji, release me! What is this?”</p>
<p>“Shh. You don’t have to fight anymore; I will protect you perfectly. Forever. I’ll never let you go.” Eiji said, and if Iruka wasn’t trapped and scared, it may have sounded loving and caring.</p>
<p>“Me? You want me?” It all clicked. The looks Kiki and Suki gave him, the tone Eiji had. The Club. It was for him. Not Kakashi. Him. He wasn’t in danger from people after Kakashi, Kakashi was in danger because of people who wanted him.</p>
<p>Iruka’s eyes darted to the window, he had sensed the second ANBU out there, but he felt nothing now. What was going to happen to him?</p>
<p>“You are so pure. None of us are worthy, this dark and horrible world isn’t suitable for you. I will create a place for you. I will keep you safe from them.” Eiji forced his head back, holding around his neck with one of his huge hands. This man must have been bigger than Ibiki even! Iruka’s eyes were wide with fear as Eiji forced his face upward and he bent to plant a rough kiss on him.</p>
<p>Iruka hummed and struggled, but there was no budging from what felt like steal gripping his head. He dropped the barrier, clearly it was not needed since the man was not after Kakashi and wouldn’t be leaving soon. Where was the back-up?</p>
<p>A small hand appeared on Eiji’s shoulder suddenly, and the man’s once iron grip fell away like soft butter. He collapsed straight downward, pulling Iruka down with him.</p>
<p>Iruka yelped as he landed hard, all elbows, onto Eiji’s chest. Iruka quickly spring up off the man, noticing that his other hand, the one not forcing his head still in the kiss, held a kunai. He came face-to-face with an irate Tsunade.</p>
<p>“Believe me now, Mr. Popular?” the jest hardly seemed appropriate as Iruka tried to quell his shaking knees.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The trial was swift, and the details were closely guarded from the public. Iruka was allowed to give his testimony in private to Tsunade and the jury. He didn’t want to see Eiji ever again, even in chains, but more than that, he didn’t want Eiji to see him again. Clearly, there was something about him that was unhealthy for the man. He hoped that by avoiding him at all costs, Eiji could heal mentally.</p>
<p>Eiji was silently put in the prison, with special emphasis on mental health treatments. Iruka hoped he would recover. It was hardly his fault. If Iruka had had his job in ANBU, he would have cracked too. The public wouldn’t get wind of another ANBU being placed in prison. Iruka was happy that his publicity stunt wouldn’t be wasted. It would be ironic though, the very stunt Tsunade tried to use to give the ANBU a better name almost destroyed its reputation even further.</p>
<p>The Club was permanently disbanded but were not told why exactly. Suki, Kiki and Ai knew why, and, as part of their probation, they were not allowed to interact with any of the previous members, or start a new Club for any other citizen, ninja or civilian. Suki and Kiki also had a temporary restraining order in place, ensuring they were not allowed within 20 feet of Iruka. Iruka thought that was harsh, but Tsunade and Kakashi insisted. </p>
<p>Kakashi thought they were getting off very lightly with just community service duty as it was.</p>
<p>Occasionally, Iruka would see Suki and Ai or Kiki and would wave pleasantly. They always bowed their head in shame and looked away. One day, it would blow over. In the meantime, Iruka would accept that there was a group of people who were weirdly obsessed with him.</p>
<p>“As a child, I would have loved that attention…” Iruka laughed into his cup of tea. He was enjoying a quiet evening alone with Kakashi, trying to forget about the trial that finished only yesterday. Kakashi had cooked him dinner in his apartment and they were just enjoying one another’s company over a post meal tea.</p>
<p>“You wanted people to stalk you as a child?” Kakashi looked worried over at Iruka, wishing he had paid more attention to the rambunctious orphan.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, I just was desperate for attention since I was… well, you know, alone.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t alone anymore.” Kakashi crawled across the couch and put his arm around Iruka’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I know that, stupid.” Iruka huffed and turned away, hiding a blush that spread across his nose. Now that he had seen Kakashi’s face, the man almost never wore his mask up when they were alone. And his face was very handsome. And he always said such sweet things. It was very foreign to Iruka and embarrassed him.</p>
<p>Kakashi laughed at his petulance. “I see where Naruto gets it from.”</p>
<p>Iruka tried not to bristle at the comment, since it would also be a very Naruto thing to do.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t do this with Naruto,” Iruka said cheekily and pressed his lips to Kakashi’s. He meant for it to be a quick peck, but Kakashi pulled Iruka closer by his grip on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Iruka’s arms snaked around Kakashi’s waist and easily pulled the man into his lap. Kakashi had a few centimeters on him in height, and so he was much taller when in his lap, but neither seemed to mind as Kakashi arched lower and Iruka craned his neck.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s arms had moved when Iruka brought him into his lap from his shoulders to his biceps. He felt Iruka’s muscles tense with Kakashi’s weight and the bulky masses felt tantalizing beneath the cotton sleeves. Iruka was only in his black long-sleeve, so Kakashi slipped his hands to Iruka’s abs and fisted the material there, wanking upward.</p>
<p>The kiss was broken as Iruka’s shirt was swiftly removed.</p>
<p>“I believe I was promised Gai’s massage oil?” Iruka recalled the deal they had made more than a week ago.</p>
<p>Kakashi chortled, eye not leaving Iruka’s now exposed chest. “I thought you would never ask.”</p>
<p>Kakashi used his thighs, on either side of Iruka’s hip, to turn Iruka so he was laying on his back on the couch instead of resting on the backrest.</p>
<p>Iruka laughed as he shifted his legs over the armrest instead of keeping them at the uncomfortable angle on the ground. “Wow, is this a treat for me or you?”</p>
<p>“Why not both?” Kakashi said, twinkle in his one eye, as he covered his hands in a very pleasant-smelling oil.</p>
<p>Iruka laughed but was quickly quieted by Kakashi’s ministrations. He tried to keep from making too many lewd noises, but Kakashi was pushing just the right places.</p>
<p>Kakashi was hoping that he didn’t get too excited as he touched the pulsing, hard muscles on Iruka’s arms and chest. Clearly, Iruka had a knot on his trap, so Kakashi asked him to flip. Iruka did as he was commanded.</p>
<p>The second Kakashi dug his fingers into Iruka’s neck the man moaned loudly. Kakashi did not let up, hoping to get that beautiful noise again, he moved down from Iruka’s traps and upper back to his mid-back. There were a couple knots there too, clearly from Iruka sitting at a desk too long grading.</p>
<p>Kakashi was relentless, loving the feeling of those hard, thick muscles falling pliant beneath his ministration. Iruka was goo under him. Kakashi was just moving lower when he noticed Iruka’s gasps had evened out into deep calm breaths.</p>
<p>Iruka had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>Iruka had fallen asleep and Kakashi could not have felt more awake.</p>
<p>To be fair, Iruka had just finished the week-long exam period at the academy and had to sit in on a trail immediately afterward. He was up late every day since grading all the exams and in discussions about who would pass or not with his colleagues.</p>
<p>Kakashi smiled at the little bit of drool falling from Iruka’s open mouth, his face was just over the edge of the couch and the liquid was caught onto the side of the cushion.</p>
<p>If Iruka knew the position he was in, he probably would have been incredibly embarrassed. Instead, Kakashi got to enjoy the adorable little snores unabashedly. He knew this was no place for Iruka to properly get his beauty rest though, and Kakashi was very invested in Iruka getting that, so he decided to bring Iruka to a proper bed.</p>
<p>He was able to push Iruka’s shoulders to flip him back onto his back on the couch. Iruka didn’t even stir from his slumber. It almost made Kakashi worried that Iruka slept so deeply. He also got a flutter in his chest because it probably meant he just felt comfortable with Kakashi.</p>
<p>Once his back, Iruka was easier to lift, bridal style, off the couch. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh at Iruka in his arms, his head was flopped completely back with gravity along with both of his arms. “Really, sensei? You really aren’t coming back to this realm tonight, are you?” Kakashi asked the snoring man.</p>
<p>There was no reply.</p>
<p>Kakashi couldn’t stop the smile that graced his exposed face as he carried the heavy man to his bedroom. Luckily, Iruka had not made his bed that morning. It was a testament to how tied the man must be, since he was normally meticulous about keeping his home tidy and his bed made perfectly, a good little soldier.</p>
<p>Kakashi plopped the muscled man on the bed, dropping him much harder than he intended, but the man was solid and heavy.</p>
<p>Iruka immediately must have sensed the change in location because he smacked his lips and curled into the pillow on his side. Kakashi never thought he would find a man so thick with muscles so adorable, but Iruka truly broke all expectations.</p>
<p>“Kakashi smiled lovingly down at the scene, pulling the blanket up to cover Iruka’s naked chest. He placed a chaste kiss on his temple before pulling his mask back into place and turning to leave the room.</p>
<p>At the doorway, he snuck one last look at the sleeping sensei. Kakashi completely understood why the Club had formed. They didn’t get to see this sight, but he suspected that if he were just a little more unstable, he would have done just the same thing as Eiji had. He was grateful he left ANBU when he did. It meant he got to enjoy sights like the one in front of him for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Kakashi slipped on his shoes and left quickly, hoping the cool night air would calm the remnants of his excitement. Perhaps a little stroll and some light reading would do the trick.</p>
<p>He didn’t get far on his pleasant late-night stroll before he was interrupted but the only citizen in all of Fire that would be so bold.</p>
<p>“Ah, rival! You are out late,” Gai was dancing on his toes, clearly he was out for his late evening cool-down jog. He honestly never stopped training.</p>
<p>“Just leaving Iruka’s,” Kakashi divulged to his friend. He was feeling extra grateful toward Gai since he was the reason the Sandaime had removed him from ANBU when he did.</p>
<p>Gai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, huge smile gracing his face, “you smell like my famous relaxation oil! Did you finally use my gift?! Iruka is very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Relaxation oil?” Nothing about Gai was relaxing, so why was his oil?</p>
<p>“Yes, esteemed rival, I told you when I gave it to you for your last birthday, don’t you remember? It is the only thing that will knock me out if I am high from my training endorphins. Massaged into the back, it will have me asleep within 10 minutes. I get Lee to rub it in if he demands me train later than I normally allow.”</p>
<p>Kakashi stared at Gai, eyebrow twitching. All his gratefulness dissipated instantly. “So, you’re saying that you gave me potent knockout oil, and didn’t bother to let me know that?”</p>
<p>“I gave you relaxation oil, Kakashi, not my knock-out oil. Although I suppose the effect is the same. And it was on the card and I told you when I gave it to you.” Gai was left scratching his chin as Kakashi tried to calm himself. “You look as if you need some rubbed into your back! Is Iruka unable? I can help you, most esteemed rival!”</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed, Gai’s honest and innocent offer reminded Kakashi that this was his best friend, there was no way he meant to cock-block him tonight, and he probably did tell him and Kakashi just ignored him.</p>
<p>“Maa, do you happen to have an “excitement” oil by chance?” Kakashi asked blithely.</p>
<p>Gai looked at Kakashi, realizing what must have happened, “rival! I apologize. I didn’t properly instruct you on the oil! It ruined your romantic evening. Would a lively sparing session help?!” Gai jumped into his “good guy” pose, teeth gleaming.</p>
<p>Kakashi deadpanned, “no thanks, I was going to blow off steam my own way.”</p>
<p>“Icha Icha in a tree?”</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed, defeated, he nodded, “Icha Icha in a tree.”</p>
<p>“Well, for next time,” Gai tossed Kakashi a small bottle and winked, “it isn’t my excitement oil, but the effect is the same.”</p>
<p>Kakashi pocketed the bottle, smirking as his best friend jogged away under the streetlights. He really did owe Gai a lot.</p>
<p>Kakashi jumped into his favorite tree, took out his favorite book, and stared at his favorite bookmark. The glossy, kissy lips Iruka was directing at the camera brought a genuine smile to his face -as they did every time he looked at this particular photo-.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to see them again. He would make sure to use the right oil for next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>